A Sword for a Hero
by Boudewijn
Summary: A young boy who wishes he was the Hero of Time... gets a little adventure of his own
1. In time of need a hero arises

A boy, around the age of 15 walked up to the long sword in the pedestal an wrapped his hands around the handle, his muscles tensing he spoke "I've found it at last, the legendary blade..."  
  
Bending through his knees slightly he pulled the sword up, energy flowing through his entire body.  
  
".. The Master Sword!" He yelled out as the blade was released from the stone pedestal and it emitted a bright light.  
  
The boy swinged the sword to the left and to the right and then held it up in front of him. "I will defeat you Ganond-…"  
  
"That's not what happened!" Gerald interrupted and pushed his young brother, making him drop the long stick.  
  
"Hey, don't push me!" Lear cried as he stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock, falling on his butt. "If that's not what happened... then how did it?" he sniffled.  
  
Gerald walked up to Lear and put the rocks next to eachother, setting the stick in between them "It happened like this!" he said as he grasped the stick and slowly pulled it from between the two rocks.  
  
Lear stood up and watched as Gerald removed the stick and swung the stick around like crazy, hitting it against a tree... *SNAP* it broke...  
  
"Now look what you did!" Yelled Lear with tears in his eyes "It took me so long to find a good stick..."  
  
"Kids! Are you playing nice?" A womans voice called.  
  
"Yes mom" Gerald replied "We're just playing Hero of Time!"  
  
"Gerald pushed me!" Lear cried as he ran down the foot of Death Mountain towards Kakariko Village, where he lived.  
  
Lear is an eight year old boy from Kakariko Village, he allways wished he was just like the great Hero of Time from the legends... His mom even says he looks like him. "Hey mom..." Lear asked as he looked up at her, grasping her skirt "You met the Hero of Time, right?"  
  
"Yes, dear, I've told you a million times. He came here, in Kakariko." She replied and bended though her knees to be at the same level as Lear "He helped me, he brough my Cucco's back to the pen." She smiled and ruffled his hair kindly.  
  
"That's cool, mom. The Hero of Time..." Lear said as he walked off and started daydreaming again "I am the Hero of Time! I'm back to save Hyrule once again!" He yelled as he picked up a stick and pointed it upwards.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hey, thanks for reading my fanfic, please leave a review, thanks.  
  
Just a little explanation; Every chapter starts with a paragraph telling about something Link, or the nameless Hero of Time, has done. This is actually a look inside Lear his head, what he's thinking or (day)dreaming about. 


	2. A Hero never cries

The young man walked up the small steps and stood in front of the door to the final enemy he was to face in this dungeon. He pulled his sword from his sheath with a 'chink' sound and held it tight.  
  
"Bongo Bongo, the most fearsome enemy yet…" he said under his breath as the door opened up and he stepped inside.  
  
He stopped in front of a big hole and the young man checked his equipment. He then jumped down and landed on the big drum of Bongo Bongo.  
  
Taking out his bow and putting an arrow ready he whispered "What hideos beast have you sent after me now, Ganondorf?" And he released the arrow, but stumbled backwards and fel off the drum...  
  
"You have a very wide imagination, Lear!" A little brown-haired girl giggled, looking at Lear falling down a small ledge.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the boy, bent down next to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead "My Hero of Time." she giggled again.  
  
Lear got up and smiled "I didn't see you there, Melan..." He dusted off his clothes and stood up "You startled me a little..."  
  
"I'm sorry. Want to play?" She giggled and jumped up the ledge again "Then catch me if you can!"   
  
And with that she ran off towards the windmill. "Don't worry, I will catch you allright!" Lear yelled and ran after her, laughing.  
  
After a nice little game of hide-and-seek, Lear started his little Hero of Time act again, doing as if he was just about to face Ganondorf.  
  
"Now, you act Like Zelda, Melan" He said and looked around for a good stick to use as a sword.  
  
Melan crossed her arms "But Zelda hardly does anything..." she wined "I want to play Ganondorf!" She made a little exitement jump before she tied her long hair on her back and cleared her throat, attempting to do the evil laugh.  
  
Lear was thinking and chuckled at the bad attemt of an evil laugh "Okay, you can be Ganondorf." He picked up a nice strong stick and a small rock "You throw the rock at me and then I'll try yo hit them back, then I shoot light arrows at you!"  
  
Melan thought a little about the possibility she could get hit with the rock if he wasn't carefull... But she agreed anyway.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: There's chapter two for ya, hoped you liked it. I was gonna tell you something about Melan... but I just got a great idea and can't tell you all, sorry. 


	3. A Knights worst Nightmare

"These toys are too much for you!" Ganondorf laughed as his dark energy flowed through the room, attempting to steal the Triforce of Courage from the hero. He managed to not be affected "I will not let you defeat me this easilly, Ganondorf!" He said and made a backflip before he took out his sword.  
  
"Hmpf, have it your way, fool!" Ganondorf grunted and floated up, pieces of the floor collapsing around him he gathered energy above his head and threw it towards he young man.  
  
Holding his sword ready, he slashed, hitting the energy right back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf dodged and gathered new energy, throwing it again, it was again hit back as well…  
  
"Ow! My head!" Melan screamed as the rock hit the right side of her forehead. "Sorry!" Lear said and walked over to her "I didn't mean to hit you... But you were actually supposed to hit it back at me again"  
  
"I don't have a cool cape thingy, like Ganondorf does, you know!" she pouted and rubbed the bump on her head, small tears forming in her eyes. "Lets go back home." she suggested and they walked back to Lears house, hand in hand.  
  
Lear turned to Melan and asked "Can I walk you home?" Melan giggled and covered her blushing face with her hands "Sure!" she exclamated and walked with Lear to the gate.  
  
"Lear, honey! Be back before sundown, ok?" "Yes mom!" Lear yelled as he walked off with Melan. "Have you ever thought about... the future?" Melan asked, smiling. "Not really, I like thinking about the past..." Lear said, and saw Melans smile turn upside down into a dissapointed frown "...but sometimes I do."  
  
He tried to fix the mistake he just made by saying he didn't think about the future. But he really didn't, he thinks about the past, he thinks about the tales, legends and myths of old time.  
  
"I wish I was older" Melan said and looked up at the sky, as they crossed the small brige over the river and walked up the path towards Lon-Lon Ranch "Me too" replied Lear "Then I'd be allowed to have a sword!"   
  
Melan growled softly at this remark and thought "-Is that everything he thinks of? Being the Hero of time and slaying monsters...-" she sighed and looked at the Hyrule Castle Town gates preparing to be closed.  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of the short walk, untill they arrived at the Ranch. "Thanks for walking me home, Lear" Melan smiled and hugged him "You're my best friend!"  
  
"It's no problem, though I would have to run home now, since it's allmost sundown..." He hugged her back and smiled "I'll see you in two days, then it's the mid-years party!" "I'll be there early, bye!" Melan replied  
  
"Bye!" Lear waved as he walked down the small steppe where Lon-Lon Ranch was set on. He turned around when Melan ran inside.  
  
Lear looked around and heard the *CLANG* of the gates closing "I have to hurry!" he said to himself and started running.  
  
Lear ran as fast as he could, but he didn't get very far... But when he reached the bridge he suddenly tripped and fell down into the water, landing head-first on a rock... He luckily landed in a shallow part of the water, but out of sight to anyone.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Aaaagh! Cliffhanger! Hehehehe, I know how much people hate this *is evil*, but don't worry, new chapter soon.  
  
And by the way: "-...-" means it's in thought, cause HTML didn't work... 


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

"Come on, come on!" The young man mumbled impatiantly as he shot his hookshot out towards the jelly-like substance "Got it!" he yelled and pulled back the chain, pulling out an odd looking ball thing.  
  
He then pulled out his sword and immeadiately slashed the disgusting ball in two "take that!" he yelled as his sword hit the stone floor, after slicing through the substance, and the clang echoed across the room.  
  
Only the soft sound of running water was left after the echo died off, untill a Zora woman appeared in front of Link, opening her mouth, ready to speak...  
  
"Please wake up..." Lear twitched and opened his eyes slowly "That's not what she's supposed to say..." he mumbled as he saw the Zora girl he saw in the dream, sitting right in front of him. Her face turned to question "Then what am I supposed to say?" she chuckled.  
  
Lear sat up and rubbed his eyes "I'm sorry..." he said as he took his hands from his eyes and looked back up at the woman "... are you... Princess Ruto?!?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, I am" she replied and immeadiately Lear jumped up "This is so awesome!" he yelled, his voice booming through whole of Zora's domain.  
  
"I'm actually meeting the princess of the Zora's!" he seemed like he could dance, he was so exited. Ruto could only laugh "You look like him, yet you don't act like him at all" she said softly and stood up.  
  
Lear now noticed how tall Ruto was, and even though she was a Zora, she was very beautiful.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting Ruto!" Lear continued, ignoring what she just said "You were engaged to the Hero of Time!"  
  
Ruto sighed "Yes, I was..." she looked up at the roof of the cave "But he didn't love me."  
  
Lear felt a little helpless, now that Ruto seemed so sad "I'm sorry... I shoulden't have brought him up." Lear looked down.  
  
Ruto waited a while and then looked back down "What's your name, little boy?" she asked nicely "Lear" he said and stood up, dusting off his pants.  
  
"But.. how did I get here?" He asked, feeling pretty stupid that he didn't ask earlier. "Oh, I should have told you." Ruto smiled "One of my guards found you lying on the banks of the river, you hurt your head and I took care of it..." Ruto turned her head to the side and sighed "-He reminds me so much of him... I miss you Link-"  
  
She was allmost going to cry, but she got hold of herself and turned back to Lear "Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked "Sure!" He said exited, thinking what kind of favor a princess would ask of a poor little boy...   
  
"Can you take this shield home with you? And hide it?" She said and took out an old looking Hylian shield "That's-... that's... the shield of the Hero of time!!" he exclamated and grabbed it with both hands "Woooow! …but… I thought he took it with him..." he looked questioning at Ruto   
  
"Well.. he thought he did. You see…" she sat down and continued "When he visited me to tell me he was going away to search for a long lost friend, I had my servants take his shield as a reminder for myself and then replace it with a similar one."  
  
Lear looked at the shield and then back to ruto "He didn't even notice?" He asked "Well... no." she replied "you can't have looks and brains..." Ruto said under her breath so Lear wasn't able to hear her.   
  
"Wait a sec..." Lear said quickly "How long have I been here?" He looked around for a clue, like a clock or something.  
  
"About, ten hours." Ruto replied calmly "TEN HOURS!??" Lear jumped up "I have to go! My mom must be sooooo worried!"  
  
Ruto chuckled and pointed towards the exit "You exit the cave and follow the river, then you'll get to the bridge eventually." she said "But before you leave-" she immeadiately continued, because Lear was ready to run off "Before you leave, don't forget to take the shield with you, and hide it well, don't show it to anyone."  
  
"I'll do as told... but can I ask you something?" he looked down at his boots "Sure" Ruto replied, smiling and bending down to his level "Can I visit you again, later?" He looked up, hoping "Ofcourse!" Ruto said and kissed him on the cheek. Lear blushed "Thanks…" he said softly and walked off with the shield.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Some people might have found this chapter a little... weird, but I think it's cute! Ruto was really in love with Link, that's cute. 


	5. Armor doesn't rust

A loud clang was heard and it echoed across the misty chamber, two figures were fighing, one in a blue tunic and the other in a black tunic... he had no face.  
  
The blue cothed one avoided the others attacks, and the other avaoided his attacks in turn. There was no way of hitting him, untill He finally had him!  
  
"Take that!" He yelled and pierced his sword through the shadows right arm, it squeeled in pain and fell apart…  
  
"I am the victor!" Lear laughed and held up the stick, with the shield on his other arm.  
  
Yet, the shield was so heavy, he was more like, leaning on it, then carrying it.  
  
Lear continued walking down the Zora river, looking into the beautifull clear water he saw all kinds of fish and frogs and even a small Octorok.  
  
As Lear walked passed a tree stump in the water a frog called out to him "Li-ink" in a froggish tone so it sounded more like "Lee-enque"  
  
Lear turned around and looked at the frog "That's odd, it allmost sounded like he was talking..." he chucled at the thought and turned around to continue his walk, when the frog started talking again.  
  
"Lee-enque, plee-she lythen to may plee." It sounded, Lear was so confused at the strange way of speech that he was just going to walk along, thinking that it wasn't that important anyway.  
  
"Way-et!" the frog said and jumped up to Lear, who turned around "What?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.   
  
"Lythen, Lee-enque!" the frog spoke again "They leh-end ish in gra-the dane-cher"  
  
Lear could not understand a thing the frog was saying at first but after thinking a few seconds he tried repeating it "Listen, Lhenk. The... land is- in great... danger...!?" He allmost jumped "Danger!? Hyrule is in danger?" He bent down and put his chin on the ground in front of the frog "Tell me, please!"  
  
The frog looked at Lear and blinked "You... arre no-et Lee-enque... I don-net nheed you..." He turned his back and hopped into the water.  
  
"WAIT!" Lear shouted as he jumped after it... *SPLASH* Into the water…  
  
He was soaked and muddy, and the frog had dissapeared in the water, that was now no longer clear, so he coulden't see a thing in it.  
  
Lear climbed back out of the water and looked around "Good thing theres noone here to laugh at me..." he sighed and took off his dark green shirt and wringed it out tightly.  
  
He sat down and took off one of his boots, tilting it and pouring out what seemed like gallons of water to him. "I should be more carefull" he mumbled and kicked himself mentally. Letting his shirt dry on a branch he washed the mud off his boots and wiped it off of his pants.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I could have just let the frog talk in ancient Hylian, but that woulden't have made sense :P I'm not putting up a translation tablet either, I figure people can read it if they try. 


	6. Water to dry tears

"You will never defeat me! You are a loser!" A strong voice boomed. The green clad boy looked around frowning "Show yourself, you weakling!" He cried out, eying the paintings on the walls "THERE!" He screamed, taking out his bow and an arrow, and aiming it at the painting "Ha! Ganondorf was right, you are a fool!" the voice screamed as the image dissapeared from the painting and the boy was nearly stabbed in the back with a lance.. But he was just in time to turn around and slash Phantom Ganon's head off... "Who's the fool here now..." he chuckled.  
  
Lear was a little dissapointed the frog just dissapeared like that, but then he remembered he had to hurry home "oh, I'm so stupid!" he yelled as he picked up the shield and started running again.  
  
He managed to reach Kakariko without any more interference, he was used to jumping down that ledge he used to do it a lot. "I'm home" he sighed to himself, while putting his foot on the last step of the stairs.  
  
"Just where have you been? I've been worried sick! You think you can just stay out the whole night? I even went to Lon Lon Ranch at 1 O'clock in the morning to see if you were there! But you weren't! If they didn't close Hyrule Castle at night I would have searched the whole market and every house! I would have blah blah blah blah blah..." Lear sighed and got quite the headache from his mother screaming, he coulden't get one word in between of the jabbering. And he was just about to yell shut up when he noticed she was crying..  
  
"I'm sorry mom.." he said softly, drooping his head. His mother heard however and stopped talking, she looked at him for a second and then hugged him "I'm just glad you're back, dear" she whispered "Never worry me like that again!" She stood up, smiled and walked back to the house.  
  
Lear sighed and looked up at the clock guard, who was feeling quite emotional because of this, he was trying to take off his helmet, but it seemed to be stuck. All Lear could do was chuckle a little and walk towards his house, he was glad his mother didn't even notice the big shield that coulden't be conveyed by his body.  
  
Lear managed to hide the shield under his bed, without anyone seeing, but as soon as he was done he heard a giggle behind him, it startled him "Whatcha doin?" Melan asked, bending down though her waist, looking Lear straight in the eyes when he turned his head. "Oh, it's you!" he smiled happily and stood up "What are you doing here? Mid-years is in three days and you were busy at the Ranch, were't you?" "Your mom woke me up in the middle of the night and said you were missing, so as soon as I woke up in the moring I came here to see if you were back yet" she put on her cute smile and plopped down on the bed "So, now that I'm here anyway, you wanna play a game?"  
  
Lear sighed again "-Luckily she didn't notice the shield either...-" he thought and smiled back, sitting down on the bed next to her "Ofcourse! What game did you have in mind?" "Tag!" she immeadiately yelled, jumping up and giving him a soft flick on the shoulder. Shge then ran out the room, giggling. "I'm gonna get you!" He yelled and ran after her.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Okay, very sorry for the late update . but you got two new chapters to read :3  
  
No real notes though, this time 


End file.
